Chasing Fairies
by ElysseRavenRose12
Summary: Yury made a promise 7 years ago and he will never break it but Mavis isn't a little girl anymore though her body doesn't age her mind has and when forced to go on a mission with her, things are going to happen that they never expected. Rated T for paranoia. Story 13 of my 13 fan pics 13 stories challenge enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know I just like this pairing after reading the last chapter of Fairy Tail Trails so I'm adding this to my 13 pics 13 stories challenge, I have no idea how long it will be but enjoy 13/13.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters this story is from my imagination.**

* * *

" _My dream from this day forward will be to protect you, come what may, to protect you and believe in you until the very end"_

Mavis opened her eyes with a gasp the sun was still shining, she had fallen asleep under the tree at the centre park in Magnolia the town she had made her home. Mavis lay back against the tree the book she had been reading was splayed against her, she memorised the page number she was up to and closed the book.

Her long, thick blonde hair encompassed her like a blanket, it was getting late, the sun was slowly setting, the chill of night was creeping up, and her bare feet reacted with goose bumps. Mavis stood brushing off her pink dress and with her book begun to walk back to the guild, the boys would be worried.

She wondered what had caused her to dream of what happened seven years ago, Yury had become possessed by the Tenrou Jade and Mavis had used a spell too powerful for her which saved Yury but also halted her growth. Mentally she was 20 but her body would never reflect that, but she didn't mind she saved Yury that day and that's all that matters, when he woke up he came straight to her a swore he would protected her forever.

Mavis shock her head walking on the edge of the river that flowed through town towards Fairy Tail, the mage guild she, Yury, Warrod and Precht had founded named after her love of fairies. They also named her guild master a shock to everyone who walks through Fairy Tail's doors, their numbers had grown from four in seven years and it was always wonderful for Mavis to see new family. She very rarely had to use her authority as guild master every now and then she travels for guild master meetings other than that life was blissfully happy. Come to think of it she should go on a mission even though she was guild master she had been on a few missions never by herself but with Precht, Yury and Warrod and they hadn't done that in ages her mind made up Mavis skipped into the Fairy Tail guild hall. People welcomed her as she walked by and she smiled and waved and said hello as she passed them making a beeline to the sandy blonde haired man who was at the bar and sat next to him.

"Hey Yury" Mavis said happily.

"Huh?" Yury said looking away from the perky bartender to Mavis she must have interrupted some kind of discussion.

"I want to go on a mission" Yury who had been taking a sip of his drink chocked and forced his wine down.

"What?! Why?!" he asked she now had his full attention.

"We haven't gone on a mission in forever and I want you to come with me" Yury groaned at the smiling childlike girl.

"You do know guild masters don't usually take missions"

"Yeah but I want too, come on it'll be fun! Where are Warrod and Precht?" Yury's eyes widened.

"Oh no I'm not letting the same thing happen twice, the four of us are not going to go on a mission together"

"Why not?" she asked her eyes large and pleading.

"Because we totalled the last town we worked in" Mavis thought about it, true their last mission had become costly to the guild in damage repairs.

"Fine but where are Warrod and Precht?"

"Warrod's at home tending to his garden you know how attached he is, good luck pulling him away and Precht's somewhere"

"Talking about me?" Precht had appeared from downstairs.

"Precht perfect you're here" Mavis said happily.

"I'm going on a mission I want you to be in charge while I'm gone okay?"

"Is it wise to be going on a mission alone?" he asks her.

"Oh I'm not going alone Yury's coming with me"

"Hey I didn't say I was coming!"

"I'm going to pick a mission for us look after everything for me"

"Hey I was talking I have plans to you know!" it was no use Mavis was already at the request board looking over the requests Yury sighed in defeat finishing his drink.

"Look after her" Precht said quietly to him, and handing him a pouch with jewels for whatever trip they were going on.

"Always" they share a serious look before Yury stood.

"Sorry love looks like I have a job"

"Aw shame" the bartender says with a pouty look.

"This one" Yury jumped at the girl who had appeared back next to him and was handing over the request to the bartender who was also surprised at her sudden reappearance.

"Um of course master" she said.

"Let's go, bye Precht" Mavis said walking away Yury quickly follows.

"Goodbye and good luck" Precht calls with a smile.

"Wait a minute its already dark we can't go now" Yury complains.

"Yes we can come on"

"You're difficult you know that"

"Did you say something?"

"Of course not, are you even going to tell me what the job is?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes but I'd like to be prepared" Yury says Mavis turns to him still walking.

"We are going to save a village from ruffians who are disturbing them, sounds fun huh?"

"Sounds easy"

"Well the journey will take two days by train and then we have to walk for a bit but hey it will be fun and the reward is 200,000 jewels"

"200,000 jewels! Pick up the pace Mavis the trains leaving soon!" Yury speeding ahead Mavis runs after him to keep up laughing.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter I really like their relationship, like I said I don't know how long this will be or what is going to happen so read on into the unknown.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back thank you for those who like the story enjoy.**

* * *

Mavis and Yury caught the last train for the night to their destination it would be a long train ride but at least they could sleep, their seats pulled out into beds, the only luggage they had was the pouch of jewels Yury had and the clothes they were wearing, Yury felt a bit underprepared but he was also glad he didn't have to carry anything but he would need to buy food when the train stopped in two days, deciding to get an early night they got in their beds and they slept for the night.

Yury woke up the next morning the train was moving, and Mavis lay on her own bed still asleep, it actually surprised him she was usually the first person awake in the morning. Now he was thinking about it Yury couldn't remember ever seeing her asleep, she was always the first one up and the last one asleep. She looked like an angel fast asleep Yury smiled, she'd always look like that…because of him. Yury's smile vanished and he got up and left their shared room. Mavis had forgiven him seven years ago but…he hadn't forgiven himself, not even a little bit he was greedy and shallow and he almost got himself, Mavis, his friends and all of Magnolia killed. Yury punched the wall of the train, but that was then he reminded himself, he'd spent the last seven years trying to make up for it. Yury headed for the dinning carriage to get breakfast for himself and Mavis at least he make her happy when she woke up by bringing her food.

Mavis woke up to the door of her room being closed she opened her eyes blurrily Yury had come in carrying trays of food.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you but at least you can have it hot" he says as she sits up and he gives her one of the trays, sitting on his own bed he digs into his breakfast, grateful Mavis does the same.

Yury was dead bored, he hadn't realised how long the ride really was two day is nothing in theory but stuck in a small room with only Mavis and neither of them had anything to do they were both over it by lunch.

"I can't take it I'm bored!" Yury says wanting to bash his head against the window at least it wouldn't be boring Mavis nods feeling the same way.

"I know do you have your judgment field?"

"Yeah why?" Yury asks suspicious.

"Let's play a game"

"A game against the fairy tactician Mavis Vermillion, I'm not stupid"

"Or you can continue to stare out the window"

"Fine" he agrees and sets up the field between them they both sit up in their seats.

"Let's play the truth game we played when we first met"

"Alright but no trick questions like 'you've blinked 57 times since so and so' alright?" Mavis smiles remembering.

"Sure" not certain her 'sure' would hold up they begun.

"Alright ladies first" Yury says she smiles.

"Your hair is blonde"

"True, you have a heart"

"True, your favourite drink is wine"

"True, your favourite food is sushi"

"True, your favourite colour is red"

"True, you love books"

"True, you want to go on a date with the bartender of our guild" Yury swallowed _where did that come from?_

"Uh true, you left Precht in charge because he is more capable as master than Warrod" _two can play this game Mavis_ he thought.

"True, Yuki left our guild because of you not because she wanted to move like you told me" _shit_ Yury thought that was two years ago, he had sort of dated a new girl in the guild Yuki, she left when he broke up with her, she was the first person to leave Fairy Tail and Mavis was heartbroken so he lied and said she wanted to move, how long had she known the truth?

"True" Yury says reluctantly.

"You thought a girl called Zera was alive but she had actually died years before" Mavis's eyes narrowed this game was getting dark fast.

"True, you only see me as a little girl not my actual age of twenty" Yury was about to say no but he had to stop when he looked at Mavis it was true he didn't see her as an adult she was smart, mature and fun loving but no he didn't see her as an adult.

"True, you've never been kissed" Mavis blushed and Yury tried not to think how cute that was but if she wanted to be treated as an adult he would oblige.

"True you don't forgive yourself for what happened seven years ago when I saved you" Yury froze _can she see right through me? Am I freaken invisible?_ No that wasn't it he knew it was just Mavis she was observant as always. Yury stood up.

"I'm done with this game" he says going for the door but the barrier stops him.

"You haven't answered the question" Mavis says Yury was trapped until there was a winner fine then, he turned back.

"Of course I forgive myself it wasn't my fault what happened why would I be sorry for it?" the barrier beeped red with lie also breaking the barrier and before Mavis can say anything he escapes out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed review if you did and stay tuned for next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Yury spent the rest of the day pacing the train avoiding Mavis and she didn't leave the room, neither expected their game to turn out as it did, this was actually the first fight they had ever gotten in since becoming friends and they didn't like it, they'd both brought up things they shouldn't have. When it was time for dinner deciding it was better to face her than keep avoiding her, Yury got dinner for them and returned to their room, Mavis looked like she hadn't moved but she looked to him when he came in.

"I brought dinner" he says handing her, her tray.

"Thanks" that was about it for dinner conversation they ate in silence, when they were done Yury took the empty plates back and decided to go to bed Mavis turned off her light too getting into her bed. Still awake they didn't speak in the darkness only their breathing could be heard.

"I forgave you…a long time ago you should forgive yourself" Mavis says.

"I'm not as forgiving as you, not even to myself not for this, you don't realise it even after all this time I ruined your future"

"No you didn't you and Precht and Warrod you're the reason my life is how it is, you're my friends my family and with the guild my comrades, I can't thank you enough"

"You don't get it that not all there is to life"

"What more could I want? Fairy Tail the people in it, it's all I want Yury"

"What about in the future what if you fall in love? You can't have a family like that"

"Why not?"

"Because you look like you're twelve"

"If someone were to love me like that, what I look like shouldn't matter"

"What would people say?"

"People in Magnolia know me they'd understand, but I've never much cared for people's opinions of me"

"Trust me I know" Yury says shaking his head in the darkness.

"Is that what you've been concerned about? My future?"

"Yeah" Mavis chuckled.

"Oh Yury please don't as long as I have you, Warrod, Precht and Fairy Tail I'll be fine"

"Okay" he says still not sure but as long as she was happy and she was safe like he promised, he was happy.

"Goodnight Yury"

"Goodnight Mavis"

The next day went a lot faster than the first and they'd be arriving at the closest town to the town they were going to. They'd arrive this afternoon which hopefully would give them enough time to get to the right town by night fall. Mavis and Yury hopped off at the station and bought food from some stores, along with a bag Yury could carry it in. They head off immediately, Mavis in front and Yury following her, it took two hours but they reached the town from the request, what was odd though was that no one was outside. Yury and Mavis walked down the main street the doors were all closed and they heard a few windows close and lock…Yury had a very bad feeling. They arrived at the town hall and a man peaked his head out.

"Please haven't you done enough?" he begged them Mavis and Yury shared a look.

"Um sir we are mages from Fairy Tail responding to the request to take care of some ruffians?" the man looked so relieved Yury wondered if he would faint.

"Please come in quick!" he said ushering them in once inside he took a look at them, Yury carrying nothing but a bag that had food and some jewels inside and Mavis a little girl with very long blonde hair, wing ornaments in her hair and bare feet.

"You're really mages?"

"Yes we are" Mavis assures him the man nods.

"I'm the Mayor of this town, a couple of weeks ago some of my people came to me saying they'd been attacked for no reason by some men, sometimes things of theirs were stolen or they were just viciously attacked for no reason. So I sent out the request since we couldn't figure out where they came from or went to but right after I sent the request more of them came, each and every day suddenly demanding a protection fee both from them and for us against others. I refused our town is small with only ten peace keepers, this one man put all ten in the hospital, these weren't ordinary people they were mages with magic and they've claimed my town as theirs. No one dares leave their homes in fear of being targets, they don't discriminate they will hurt anyone for the fun of it, even though I paid and I keep paying…I just don't know what to do"

"Don't worry mayor we'll take care of it" Mavis says.

"Mavis you do realise…"

"Yes it's a dark guild that's taken over this town, and we're going to throw them out"

"Just the two of you?" the mayor asks.

"We're more than enough right Yury?"

"I guess" he says.

"Well then you are both welcome to stay at the inn next door, the owner is kind she'll look after you, the dark guild members always come at night, not the boss but some of the members they like to terrorise anyone they can find"

"Good then they'll come to us, we'll take care of them and get them to lead us to their hideout" Yury says.

"I agree it's the best strategy" Mavis looks out at the setting sun.

"They'll be here soon" the mayor whimpers.

"And we'll be there to meet them" Yury says.

"As guild master and member of Fairy Tail we will take your request to remove these ruffians from your town mayor" Mavis says.

"Oh thank you!" he says, Mavis and Yury smile heading back out to the town square and standing side by side as the mayor barricades himself inside, they wait.

* * *

 **I had to leave it here hope you're still enjoying the story review your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the feedback guys.**

* * *

They didn't need to wait long, the loud mages made their way through town destroying anything in their path from rubbish cans to lampposts. By the time they reached the town square and noticed the two people standing there Yury wanted to kick their asses so much he was twitching, trying not to show his lighting magic before they were closer.

"Where is your headquarters?" Mavis asks as if the man she was integrating wasn't cowering before what he believed to be a real lion.

"Ah! The guild is in the mountain our master's magic is blood magic there's another twenty members of the guild there! Please make this thing go away, don't let it eat me!"

"It won't eat much, thank you for your cooperation" Yury had finished with the others they were all unconscious and spread around the square.

"You ready?" Mavis asks he grins.

"You bet" he says following her out of town, the moon was full and provided the light to see their way out of town and up the mountain.

"Have you ever heard of blood magic?" Yury asks.

"No I haven't which has me a little worried but between the two of us I am sure we will be fine" Mavis says.

"There" Yury says they both look down to the door that seemed to have been built into the mountain.

"Did they carve out the mountain to make their guild?" Yury asks.

"They must have, which leaves us at a disadvantage, we have no idea how big it is or how deep"

"Well let's go" Yury says.

"Wait maybe we should…"

"We don't have four days to get reinforcements they will have noticed their members missing and retaliate against the town, we're the only ones who can stop them" Yury says, Mavis nods.

"You're right let's go"

Well the front door wasn't locked so Mavis and Yury walked in the moonlight filtering in behind them it was a lot like the Fairy Tail guild, table and chairs were spread out and a bar sat along one wall. However there was roaring fire and what looked like a throne in front of it facing the flames, that had to be the guild master.

"Huh who are you?" one of the member looked to the door and saw the two strangers, conversation came to a stop.

"Aw did the little girl get lost?" one of the men said with a creepy smile.

"You wondered into the wrong place" another said as they started to stand Mavis had counted them, sure enough there was twenty other members plus the guild master who hadn't even looked to them and was still hidden by the throne.

"Yury do you have this?"

"Absolutely"

"Good" Mavis says as Yury steps forward.

"Oh look pretty boy wants a go"

"Let's not disappoint him"

"Well before you try to beat me I should introduce myself"

"Trust me when we're done with you your name won't matter" Yury smirks.

"Like I was saying my name is Yury Dreyar I am a member of Fairy Tail and I'm here to kick your butts"

"Fairy Tail huh? I think I've heard of it, it's a pretty new guild, unfortunately for you we hate legit guilds" the dark guild mage runs at Yury a chain whipping out from his arm attacks, Yury however isn't were the mage attacks, using his lighting magic to move like lighting, he doesn't mess around but incapacitates as many as he can with lightning bolts. A few manage to hurt him with their various magic's but Yury comes out on top in under ten minutes twenty mages are on the ground Yury standing victorious. The guild master didn't move or react in any way through it all, Mavis walks up to the throne and comes face to face with the master.

Only now she is in front of him does the master look at her.

"Don't you care about you're guild members?" Mavis asks.

"They are nothing but weak pawns as made clear by your friend"

"Who are you?" Mavis demands.

"I am Zeus Titan and you are Mavis Vermillion, youngest guild master and legendary Fairy Tactician, I see what they mean you look nothing more than a child, but you're not are you?"

"I am older than I look"

"Yes I can sense that, I can also sense your power astonishing for someone of your age, I'd be impressed if I wasn't so bored" Zeus stood from his throne turning his head to see his guild in shambles, its members defeated, he sneers.

"Pathetic" he spits.

"Give up and we won't hurt you, we'll turn you over to the council with your guild" Yury says, Zeus looks to him.

"Never" he growls holding his arm out toward Yury who freezes.

"Yury?" Mavis says worried as Yury can't seem to move.

"What have you done?!" she asks Zeus.

"My magic is Blood Magic, I can control the blood inside another living creature or use my own to enact curses, you are out of your league" he say forcing Yury to launch right at Mavis, who dodges him.

"While I can't control his magic, his body alone should be enough to destroy you…unless you want to use your magic against him Mavis Vermillion, I understand your magic is mostly illusions, your more powerful magic won't hurt him because you do not see him as a threat. What will you do? With no power trapped in the body of a child?" Zeus taunts making Yury attack Mavis and she has no choice by to dodge as best she can.

"Yury!"

"Mavis move!" he tells her as he attacks again and she has to keep moving, Zeus meanwhile is laughing.

"You couldn't have picked a worse night to attack me! It's a full moon and my power is at its peak! You have no hope against me!" Yury manages to trap Mavis under him she hits him but that does nothing since his body is controlled by Zeus.

"Ouch" Yury says.

"Sorry" Mavis apologises as she does it again to give her the chance to wiggle out and run. Yury is thrown across the room back at her, Mavis trips on a broken chair and falls. Mavis now on the ground, Zeus gets Yury to pick up a broken plank of wood.

"I'd love to keep playing with you child but I have better things to do, Yury kill her"

"Yury!" Mavis cries as he towers over her plank of wood about to be slammed down.

"No!" he yells shaking forcing himself to stop.

"Don't fight it boy it will only hurt you more"

"No I made a promise, even more than that a dream…to protect Mavis until the end…I won't let someone like you destroy that dream!" Yury lets the plank swing but made it hit him which knocks him to the ground, he grabs a broken bit of chair and before Zeus can even try to establish control over him, Yury stabs himself.

"Yury!" Mavis screams.

"It's okay I can't hurt you now, get him" Yury says, tears spill from Mavis's eyes, crying she stands and puts her hands together eyes on Zeus who looks shocked at the turn of events.

"FAIRY LAW!" Mavis screams a powerful beam of light envelops the entire mountain, so bright it is seen miles and miles away. Its sighting pasted from person to person so fast that by noon the next day it reaches Precht and Warrod at Fairy Tail and they instantly know who had caused it.

* * *

 **I have to leave it here cause it's gotten a bit long but hold on the next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading my story hope you've liked it. So sorry this one's taken so long compared to the others I will be keeping to this infrequent schedule sorry.**

* * *

Yury woke with a start as if he was waking from a dream, _Mavis_ he thought instantly looking around he seemed to be in a hospital bed, he got up somewhat painfully Mavis was asleep or unconscious in the next bed, she was bruised but okay, Yury sat back down.

"Yury" Mavis suddenly said, he look back she'd woken up and seen him.

"You're alive" she says.

"Of course when I stab myself I make a point not to kill myself" she smiles.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah I just used a lot of magic I'll be fine"

"Good then we can go home"

"Sound wonderful" she says resting, he does the same lying back down, he'd only been conscious enough to hear Mavis scream _FAIRY LAW_ before the world turned white and he passed out he wondered what happened to the master and everyone else, deciding he didn't care he took a healing nap.

The mayor thanked them furiously as Mavis and Yury stood in the town square about to leave. The town was much more lively people where outside laughing, talking, going about their lives, it made Mavis feel a lot better. The Mayor paid them their reward and Mavis and Yury begun their walk back to the next towns train station and the return two day trip.

"What I wouldn't give for wings" Yury muses.

"Like a real fairy, it would be wonderful to fly" Yury smiles some things never change.

"Well this is annoying" Mavis says reading the sign.

TRAIN LINE DOWN FOR REPAIRS

"I guess we'll have to walk home" Yury says Mavis nods in agreement taking the lead with Yury right behind her.

"How long do you think it will take to walk home?" Yury asks a little later.

"Seven day's at my estimate, we're not in a rush"

"True" Yury agrees they had enough food and money to take their time getting back, Yury didn't want to make a harsh trek anyway he was still healing, but of course Mavis had already taken that into consideration.

As they walked in silence Yury couldn't help but think back to on the train, how Mavis really didn't mind her curse and it didn't keep her from believing she could have a family someday. It actually made him both glad but upset who exactly would this person be? They'd have to be smart to be good enough for Mavis, they'd have to respect her beyond her appearance but not fear her, and they'd have to get past him, Warrod and Prechet, yeah there was no one who was going to fit that criteria, feeling better he started whistling absently as they walked further into the woods. Unknown to them an old ally was also in these wood and would be seeing them very soon.

* * *

 **Sorry its short but I want to stop it here I'll get around to writing the next chapter I promise, but I've got full time uni and I'm in the middle of the hectic part of the semester.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so very sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out but I've been writing other stories and doing uni sorry, please accept this.**

* * *

Mavis hummed as she skipped down the road Yury followed after her, hands in his pockets hoping the weather held up. It really would be a long walk and his chest hurt with every step and breath he took, Mavis seemed okay though even though the last time she used that magic it had caused her seeming immortality. Yury shook his head _forget it_ he told himself as he kept walking, Mavis stopped skipping up ahead and turned to see he was still behind her, she smiled to him and went back to humming.

After a few hours of walking, they stopped for the day, Mavis collecting firewood and ordered Yury to stay seated, he rolled his eyes but obeyed her, but Yury started the fire with his lightning. An awkward silence stretched between them as the sun set.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Yury asks, Mavis looks to him.

"Not really" she admits, Yury nods his head as silence returns, they pull out the food and eat quietly, the fire crackling every now and then.

"Are your wounds okay?" Mavis asks eventually.

"Yeah" Yury assures her.

"Hello there" a voice suddenly said, Mavis screamed and Yury jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain as he readied to attack the stranger who had snuck up behind them.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up do you remember me?" Zeref asks holding his hands up, Mavis did immediately.

"Oh its you!" she says happily.

"Yeah you taught us magic" Yury remembers discharging his magic into the ground, he had built it up to fast and had to let it out.

"What are you two doing here in the middle of the woods?" Zeref asks.

"The trains are down, so we're walking home" Mavis tells him still smiling, Yury didn't like how she was smiling but he looked away, folding his arms.

"Speaking of what are you doing here?" Yury asks.

"I wonder, you do remember my magic?" Zeref asks pointedly.

"Yeah death wave, I remember" Yury says, sitting back down painfully.

"What happened to you?" Zeref asks.

"I got impaled" Yury says curtly.

"Our job took a different turn than we expected" Mavis says.

"You used the magic I warned you about" Zeref says knowing instantly, Mavis looked down remembering his warnings.

"Yes I have" Zeref took a step closer to Mavis.

"You haven't aged" he realises.

"No I haven't in 7 years I haven't aged"

"You used the magic all the way back then?"

"I had to" Mavis defends herself crossing her arms, Zeref's eyes went to Yury then back to her.

"I don't think you realise the implications of this"

"Just because I won't age doesn't mean I can't live, I've had this conversation with Yury"

"It's more than that but don't worry about that right now, I can help you"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't get the chance to teach you all there was to know about that magic, I will now though, the walk back to Magnolia will take time especially if he is hurt"

" _He_ is right here" Yury says feeling left out.

"You can teach me more?" Mavis asks not able to hide her excitement.

"Absolutely" Zeref says with a slight smile.

"Okay let's do it!" she exclaims.

"Tomorrow" Zeref says calming her down.

"I'll sleep elsewhere in case my magic goes off, I'll see you in the morning" he says.

"Goodnight" Mavis says with a wave at his retreating figure.

"Yeah I'm not here or anything" Yury says grumbling, Mavis just rolled her eyes, and lay down.

"Night Yury" she yawns happily, closing her eyes.

"Night Mavis" he says softly looking back in the direction the black wizard went, eventually settling down to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you've liked it I'll get to the next chapter soon please be patient and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year new chapter up enjoy!**

* * *

Mavis followed along with Zeref all day, Yury ignored them trailing behind as they chatted…well Mavis mostly chatted and Zeref mostly smiled and sometimes told her something. Yury uncommonly pissed just followed having no interest in the conversation whatsoever.

"So you were in the war"

"Yeah the soldiers didn't take me seriously at first but once I finally got my point across and the idiots realised I was smarter than them, they listened to me and we won more than we lost and fewer people were killed" Zeref smiled looking at Mavis he knew Yury was trailing behind them but it didn't bother him.

"So what really happened? I saw the light like most of the region two days ago" Mavis blushed a little.

"We were doing a job, it turned out that it involved a dark guild and we got rid of them…however the master had Blood Magic, he controlled Yury's blood to attack me…since my magic is Illusionary and Fairy Law wouldn't work on him…it was hard to beat him. Yury ended up stabbing himself so he couldn't hurt me and I used Fairy Law on the master"

"Perhaps you shouldn't be going on jobs, aren't you a guild master?" Mavis smiles.

"Yep Fairy Tail, Yury, Prechet, Warrod and I started it thanks to you teaching us magic"

"Fairies huh" he says with a smile.

"Yeah…fairies" she says blushing but smiling back.

Yury kicked a rock a little too forcefully against a tree and a deranged squirrel came charging down and attacking him!

"Ahh!" he yelled before frying it with his lightning, the squirrel ran away back up the tree, its fur singed.

"Aw Yury don't hurt the poor Squirrel" Mavis says, she and Zeref had stopped, Zeref with a polite smile at Yury.

"The crazed thing attacked me!" Yury defended, Zeref begun softly laughing and Mavis's smile grew wider, Yury's frown grew deeper and he continued to stomp after them.

"So what are you thinking of teaching me?" Mavis asks a few hours later getting off the topic of berries.

"Well as shown by your recent run in I think you should learn some attack magic, you have misdirection in your illusions, power over enemies with Fairy Law, now for something with a bit more punching power" Mavis was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"What's it called?" she asked excitedly.

"Well…it isn't really named anything, even Fairy Law I just called Law, so I guess you can call it whatever you want" Zeref says with a slight shrug, Mavis looked like he couldn't have told her anything better.

"Yury! Yury! Yury! Did you hear that I get to name a magic!" she squealed, Yury just nodded eyes looking elsewhere, Mavis pulled a face at him not paying attention but she turned back to Zeref.

"Okay how do we start?" she asks enthusiastically.

"Well this magic is different from Fairy Law not just because of its function, both are very powerful but for this one it marks its user, only for a short time, it's like holding a magic until you call for it again, do you understand?"

"Like Celestial Spirit Keys?"

"In a way yes, only this won't be an object to summon the magic, it will be a mark on your skin which is the magic until it disappears inside you until you call it again" Mavis nods following him.

"Now what this magic will do is create a huge magic burst of energy, it's usually a onetime shot so use it wisely okay?" Mavis nods.

"Alright, do you mind if we stop somewhere so we can start?"

"Yeah I'm sure Yury could use the rest" Mavis agrees.

"I'm fine!" Yury snaps, Mavis ignores him as they get off the path.

They come to a small spring, Yury sits under a tree nearby and let's himself rest a bit but watches Zeref and Mavis sit on the bank, they sit facing each other, cross-legged. Zeref from his cloak pulls out an inkwell.

"Do you always carry ink?" Mavis asks, Zeref nods.

"If I ever come up with an idea I write it down, I carry paper too, but I just need the ink and my pen" he produces a quill from his pocket.

"Can I have your right arm please" he asks, Mavis holds it out and he takes it, shifting forward so they are closer and lays it facing up on their legs.

"Alright, I'm going to draw the mark on your skin so try not to move okay?" Mavis nods.

"Is this going to hurt?" she asks.

"Drawing it on no, once I make it set in your skin like a tattoo yes"

"What's a tattoo?" Mavis asks.

"It's how people used to mark their skin before magic stamps were invented" Mavis nods, Zeref pushes up her sleeve so it's out of the way of her forearm and begins carefully drawing.

"It tickles" Mavis remarks with a smile.

"Sorry but you'll have to stay still" Zeref says with a smile holding her arm as he draws.

"Zeref?" Mavis asks a little later.

"Yes" he says patiently still drawing.

"So you are him" she says softly, Zeref realising he had indeed just revealed his identity only nods.

"How can you touch me with your curse?" she asks still softly so Yury couldn't hear.

"Because you have the same curse as me…at least the beginning stages of it"

"What?" she breathes, Zeref stops to look her in the eye.

"Don't worry I won't let you become like me, like I said it's only the beginning stages, no aging, no need to eat, probably a few antisocial tendencies" Mavis looks down at the drawing on her arm and Zeref continues.

"You're going to fix me?" she asks softly.

"Yes, it'll take a while but as long as you're you we have time" he promises, Mavis felt a tear fall from her eye, and Zeref unconsciously wiped it away.

"Don't cry, I won't let you become a murderer because of me"

"I wasn't thinking of that…I was thinking of living forever and never having anyone with me…you must have been so alone" she says softly, her eyes shining at him, he gave her a soft smile.

"My life has been a long one Mavis, and most of the time I hate it, other times I don't mind or I love it, it changes constantly. But one thing has been constant for the first time in a long time"

"What's that?"

"You, I want to protect you, that's why I taught you and your friends magic, that's why I'm teaching you more now, that's why I'm going to save you from my curse…Mavis I'm going to save you…it won't make up for 300 years of death and destruction but it'll mean I finally did something good" Mavis touched his face with her left hand.

"I think you have far more good in you than you realise" she tells him with a smile, he returns it and goes back to drawing on her arm, Mavis looked up to where Yury was but he was no longer there.

* * *

 **Yeah I know it's been forever I'm sorry but here take it! The feels! Also I went back and edited the other chapters so it's a lot better :) I'll do my best to get another chapter out soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter hurray! I'm shipping Zervis even though this is a Yury/Mavis okay here we go!**

* * *

Yury walked away he didn't need to see _that_. Yury wasn't even sure what way he was going but as long as it was away from _them_ he didn't care. He didn't care if that guy was the one who taught him magic, he didn't care if he knew really powerful magic and he didn't care if Mavis liked him! Just yesterday he'd convinced himself that there wasn't anyone who fit the criteria necessary to be with Mavis but him…that black wizard he was different. He was smart, he respected Mavis and didn't care about how she looked, and he certainly didn't fear her. He offered to help her! And about getting past Warrod, Precht and himself?! That guy was the one who taught them magic! Taught Mavis Fairy Law and was teaching her some unnamed magic now! Yury cursed he didn't stand a chance against him.

Yury blanched…what the hell was he thinking?! He internally screamed. Yury rubbed his face as if he could un-think that thought but he couldn't, it was stuck…lodged in his subconscious so much it was giving him a headache!

"Yury!" Yury turned to Mavis's voice.

"Lightning Mage!" the black wizards voice called out, Yury snorted he doubted he even knew his name, not that Yury new his anyway. Yury trailed back to them, they were just away from the stream.

"Yury don't wonder off I was worried" Mavis says holding her inked arm.

"Sorry" he found himself apologising.

"Is it done?" he asks seeing the black wizard at her side.

"Not yet now I have to seal it and it's going to hurt" Mavis nods bravely holding out her arm, which he takes, Yury walks around to her other side and takes her free hand.

"I got you" he tells her and almost pulls her away from the black wizard when she heartbreakingly smiles at him. Clenching her jaw and closing her eyes, a small apologetic look was given from Zeref to Mavis even though she couldn't see, his hand begins to glow and Mavis flinches both boys keep their grip on her as the ink sets in her skin.

"What's this meant to feel like?" Yury asks, seeing Mavis shaking from the pain.

"Thousands of needles injected into your skin in the same spot over and over" Zeref says honestly, Yury winces but Mavis was strong, though the area around her mark was red, it eventually turned back to normal except for the black mark on her arm, Zeref led them over to the water and dipped her arm in.

'"Ouch!" she cried as if the water hurt more than the needle-like pain. Zeref kept her there for a minute as the mark glowed and then released her.

"Mavis are you okay?!" Yury asks worried.

"It stings a bit but I'm okay" she assures them.

"Good, how about we continue walking and later on you can try it out" Zeref suggests, Mavis nods in agreement and Yury grabs his bag.

"Are you okay?" Zeref asks later on the road.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry, I hope not all the magic you teach me will be that hard" she says with a smile, Zeref half smiles.

"Don't worry it shouldn't especially the next one I want to teach you, although you won't be able to use it to try it out"

"Why not?" she asks, he looks to her.

"I'll be teaching you a defensive spell, again you get to name it but due to its power and the nature of the spell, it's something you can only use in dire circumstance so not something you can just test out…do you understand?"

"Yeah I do and thank you Ze-…Z" she says with a smile, Yury raised an eyebrow having heard her name him.

"So your name is Z?" Yury asks, Zeref looked over his shoulder to him.

"I've been called many names" he says looking to Mavis for a moment.

"Z is just one" he states continuing their walk.

When they settle down for the night just before they lose the sun Zeref decides they should try out Mavis's new power.

"What should I do?" Mavis asks staring at the large rock they had stopped at and Zeref had decided would be her target.

"You'll need to stand back further for one" he says fifty paces away, Mavis moves back as does Yury.

"Are you sure?" Zeref gives her a patient look and she nods understanding.

"Alright" she says ready.

"First hold your arm out in the direction of the boulder" Zeref says and Mavis complies.

"You need to think of wanting to do something, something urgent, but unselfish, something that means a lot to you, you need to direct your feelings at that boulder understand?"

"What do I say?" Mavis asks.

"Whatever comes to you mind" Zeref says, Mavis nods and concentrates.

Doing something important to her, something unselfish…saving her friends! Just like when she saved Yury she wanted to be able to protect her friends, Yury, Zeref, Warrod, Precht, all of Fairy Tail she wanted to be able to protect them! Mavis felt magic fill her as her arms mark glowed, she thought the words instead of saying them as a huge gust of shiny magic shot out of her arm and at the boulder. The boulder disintegrated! Along with about fifty feet of forest behind it.

"Whoops maybe I should have picked a mountain for your first go" Zeref says but he had a smile on his face as Mavis lowered her arm with the same awestruck look as Yury.

"Whoa!" Yury exclaimed.

"So what did you decide to call it?" Zeref asks knowing it wouldn't have worked had she not named it something.

"Fairy Glitter" she tells them with a triumphant smile.

"Fairy Glitter it is" Zeref accepts.

"Well I know one thing" Yury says.

"What's that?"

"I'm no longer going to be the one getting in trouble for going overboard" Mavis smiles and then laughs, Yury joins her but he half hoped the forest didn't catch on fire.

* * *

 **Two chapter so close together, call it a New Year treat hope you liked it, review what you think and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
